Cooling Down Heating Up
by NoirRouge
Summary: In the middle of the hostage exchange Leorio decides that Kurapika needs some cool down time, but it seems things are about to heat up. One shot. slash. Mature themes.


Title: Cooling Down Heating Up

Author: NoirRouge

Summary: In the middle of the hostage exchange Leorio decides that Kurapika needs some cool down time, but it seems things are about to heat up. One shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, and I do not profit in any way other than the joy or others reading my story by posting it here on ff.n. Please don't sue.

WARNING: This fic contains yaoi/ slash/ boy love and if this offends you in anyway please do no read my story and report it, I have not broken the rules and I have warned you, please be considerate.

NOTE: this is the CONSORED version. The complete version will be made available on ADULT FAN FICTION . NET (remove spaces) if you want to (and are old enough to) read it.

Enjoy.

* * *

He was so close.

Kurapika was on fire. His insides burning; his eyes shone like brilliant red flames. The amount of self restrain the was being forced to exert made him sweat and shake. His fingers itched to clutch something; preferably to the pale neck mere feet from him.

He was so damn close.

The tension in the room was thick and all eyes were on Kurapika. Never mind that in there presence was one of the worlds most notorious thieves who was currently very meekly subdued, they were more worried about what Kurapika was, or wasn't, capable of.

Sweat formed on Leorio's brow from the anxiety of watching Kurapika's inner struggle; unsure if the younger man could restrain himself much longer. If Kurapika did give in to his darker desires Leorio and Senritsu would be forced to act, and Leorio really didn't want to see the outcome of that scenario. He was actually surprised that Kurapika had lasted this long, he knew that he wouldn't have been able to exert the same amount of self control. Having to endure hours with the man who ordered the slaughter of your entire clan, sitting with him in frustratingly slow traffic, standing so close on the almost unbearably slow flight to the middle of no where. Kuroro was being dangled in front of Kurapika on a string, the spider caught in his own web, and Kurapika couldn't do a thing.

Or at least what could be done was being done. The spiders had Gon and Killua. That most certainly complicated things.

Kurapika had put the boys in their hands. Forget that they had volunteered to help with the operation, of course they would! They wanted to help Kurapika. He had taken advantage of their trust, and had failed them.

Kurapika's lost his hand to the frustration. He shakily formed a fist and slammed it into the metal wall of the dirigible. His fist fell to his side, still clenched tight and bleeding, a small dent now in the wall where his fist made contact. Senritsu gasped and flinched, Leorio began to grind his teeth. Leorio saw Kurapika's hand tighten further, the nails digging into his palm and drawing more blood. Leorio knew Senritsu was too nervous to say anything and that left him to speak up.

"Kurapika," he said warningly. "You need to calm down, don't let them do this to you… don't let them win!"

Kurapika's arms flew up in frustration and slammed against the thick windows. "How are they not winning? They have Gon and Killua, Leorio! We've lost!" he yelled in frustration.

Leorio saw a faint change in the micro expressions on Kuroro's face, Senritsu felt the small escalation in his perfectly even heartbeat. This wasn't good, if Kurapika got too emotionally out of control Kuroro could use that to his advantage. Kurapika needed to be calmed down.

"We aren't losing yet Kurapika." He whispered firmly, his hand resting on Kurapika's shoulder. He stepped closer to Kurapika's back and spoke in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. "If anything, this is a tie. They may have Gon and Killua, but we have their leader. We aren't going to lose!" His eyes glanced over at Kuroro. "Don't let them think we will."

The tension in Kurapika's shoulders somewhat visibly relaxed, but his arms still rested at his sides, hand balled in fists. Kurapika may be calmer in this moment, but Leorio wasn't sure how much longer that would last. The flight to their destination was only about half over and Kurapika had to endure the situation for almost an hour more. He was worried that keeping Kurapika calm would become too challenging. He had no choice but to take Kurapika out of the situation.

"Senritsu." Leorio addressed the small woman seated beside the spider. "Can we leave you with him for a few minutes?" he gestured towards Kuroro.

Kurapika's head snapped around, his hand grasping Leorio's arm tightly, nearly ripping it from its socket. "what are you thinking? We can't leave him with her!"

"Yes we can." he replied. "Your chain extends, he will remain restrained even if you leave the room. He hasn't said anything so far so I doubt he is going to start talking now. I want to talk to you alone. Senritsu do you mind?"

She shook her head and resumed staring at the ground. Kurapika glared red daggers at Leorio, but with a bit of coaxing and a tug on his arm, Leorio managed to get Kurapika to fallow him out of the room.

They walked silently down around the dirigible for a ways before picking one of the many empty rooms at random. Kurapika walked back over to the window and resumed staring at the endless black, or his own reflection, Leorio couldn't tell which.

They stood there for a few moments in complete silence, Leorio unsure of what to say to Kurapika now that they were alone. When the silence became too much to bare and Leorio was sure Kurapika would go insane any second unless he said something, Leorio finally spoke.

"I know its hard… I want to crush his face in as well." Leorio sighed. "But we have to remain strong. I know you hate Kuroro and want to do nothing more that kill him right now, but we have to wait, we can't show them our weakness. That's what they want, for you to give in and give up… to make a mistake."

Leorio looked down at his shoes and leaned against the door. "Just take a moment to cool down. We will get Gon and Killua back, and you will get to work your chain magic on Kuroro no problem. We just have to wait… and stay calm."

Leorio had been so busy trying not only to calm Kurapika down but also try to convince himself that he hadn't noticed when Kurapika turned around and walked over to stand in front of him.

But he definitely noticed when Kurapika kissed him.

Kurapika none to gently pressed his lips to Leorio's in a harsh kiss. It was all lips and teeth. Leorio's eyes shot open, his hands flying up to Kurapika's shoulders and pushing him away. Leorio just started at him for a moment and arms length, very unsure of what to do.

Kurapika's eyes where still the color of blood, the color of passion. His hand clenched at the front of Leorio's shirt, his eyes pleading.

Kurapika pressed forward again, this time much slower. His lips barely separated from Leorio's, ghosting over each other, begging. Leorio didn't do anything. Kurapika closed the gap and with determination began to kiss Leorio again.

This kiss was much more gentle but no less intense. Kurapika was moved his mouth against Leorio's in a one sided kiss, his tongue explored where their lips met, wanting to go further, to taste Leorio. Leorio remained passive, his eyes closed, and his hands still griping Kurapika's arms. He was unsure of what to do. He wanted this, that was for sure. He wanted Kurapika's small frame in his arms, doing all the little things he was currently doing with his mouth. But what Leorio didn't want was to take advantage of Kurapika, which it sure felt like he was with Kurapika's current emotional rampage. Kurapika couldn't control himself, and although Leorio wasn't kissing him back, he wasn't pushing him away either.

Just then Leorio lost the ability to form complete thoughts. With a simple nibble on Leorio's lower lip Kurapika had managed to win him over completely; taking advantage be damned. Leorio's hand raised up to the back of Kurapika's head and crushed their mouths even closer together, if that was at all possible. His tongue battled its way past Kurapika's and straight into the others mouth. God damn, he tasted too sweet, he was going to Kill Leorio with all his intensity and sweetness.

They stood there for what seemed an eternity, caught up in their ferocious, mouth bruising kiss. Kurapika's hand snaked their way behind Leorio and his nails were on a mission to cut open his skin through the suit and button down shirt, and where doing a pretty damn good job. Leorio felt very little guilt while he held Kurapika close. As a matter of fact he couldn't feel very much of anything besides the heated kiss.

Leorio had definitely not expected to be making out with Kurapika that night in the middle of the hostage situation, but what happened next he could not have even comprehended.

Kurapika's mouth detached itself from Leorio's and found a place to reattach on Leorio's neck. While biting and sucking on the exposed bit of neck above the Leorio's shirt, Kurapika's hand slid from Leorio's back down his front, and made its self known by suddenly pressing hard against the front seem of Leorio's pants.

Leorio let out a chocked gasp and immediately grabbed at Kurapika's hand, ripping it away from his front.

"Kurapika, no!" He said firmly, still gasping for air.

"Why not?" Kurapika panted. "Why can't I have this Leorio?!"

Leorio wasn't quite sure why, he couldn't think of any real reason.

"I want this, and I want it now. Everyone else can have someone to be with, but not me! I never get to have anyone! They all get taken from me."

Leorio was still having a hard time reasoning in his head, in fact his lower half really wanted to know why Kurapika couldn't have 'this' either. But eventually his head cleared enough to see reason. "Because, now is not the right time! Right now we need to thing about Gon… and Killua! We will get through this, and then you'll have us all and we aren't going anywhere, and I Promise…" he rambled on.

"I want this now Leorio!" Kurapika yelled in frustration, his arms going into the air again. "Right now we can't do anything for Gon or Killua. And I sure as hell can't do anything to that bastard sitting right there in front of me. What and I supposed to do? The waiting, the anxiety, the restraint… its killing me Leorio! I want this now…" He pleaded.

Kurapika's face was flushed, his lips still red and swollen from the rough treatment they'd been put through, and his eyes, those beautiful, frightening eyes, were half lidded red pools of blood and desire. "I need this Leorio… I need you."

Leorio tried to fight it, he really did. But those hands messaged gently at his back, and those lips teased his, and that sweet taste drew him in. He let Kurapika kiss him again, not at all hesitating to engage himself. His arms wrapped around the smaller frame and brought him unimaginably closer.

He would do this, he could.

He would do it for Kurapika… because it was the only thing he could do for him in this sad and lonely moment.

* * *

Leorio was opening the door and about to walk out when he noticed that Kurapika hadn't fallowed him. He was about to ask what's wrong when he saw the silent tears sliding down Kurapika's still too flushed cheeks.

He walked over and embraced Kurapika in a warm embrace, and for a moment, just held him. After a bit he stepped back and lifted Kurapika's chin. "Hey, its not the big of a deal," he chided. "If you really feel that bad about you can repay the favor later." He smiled.

Kurapika just stared at him, and sighed, falling back into the comforting embrace.

"I'm not ready to go back." He whispered.

"I know. But we have to. For Gon, and Killua."

"I know…"

All was silent for just s few more minuets. Both men sucked as much out of that warm and comforting embrace as they could. Wanting to hold onto that fleeting feeling of comfort and love. But all good things, must come to and end.

And so they both broke apart, and with a nod the left the room, and went back.

Back to the harsh reality that they both feared so much.

* * *

A/n: yay! A little bit of smut for all is great. Nothing too hard core, but enough to satisfy, hopefully.

If you read, please review, its awesome and it makes me oh so happy.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
